Drobot Vs Meta Ridley DEATHBATTLE
by Droborg2.0
Summary: Technology, Fantasy! It's all a part of our lives these days, lets you watch cool shows on the Internet, create awesome cartoons, and help you conquer galaxies. Like with Drobot, the Tech Skylander dragon, And Meta-Ridley, arch nemesis of Samus Aran. And it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE


Technology, Fantasy! It's all a part of our lives these days, lets you watch cool shows on the Internet, create awesome cartoons and sometimes when these two meet, it can help you conquer galaxies. Like with Drobot, the Tech Skylander dragon, And Meta-Ridley, arch nemesis of Samus Aran. And it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!

There are smarts… there are the brilliants… and then, there's Drobot. Not much is known about who Drobot is, or what his real name really is, but as it goes– Drobot grew up in the highest reaches of the Skylands with the rest of his dragon brothers and sisters. There he could have anything they ever wanted. Except being strong. Despite of soon being one of the strongest Skylanders- Drobot at the start was a poor flyer and could barely fight other dragons. Fearing he would perish to stronger and powerful dragon members, he left his family in search of strength and meaning- to find his true destiny. BUUUTT that was a bad idea from the start. As the moment he left his home he was attacked by troll hunters, and forced out of the sky and onto a lonely island. When he awoke he was all alone with a broken wing and no chance of getting home, but that didn't bother him even a little. Despite not being the child prodigy of being the strongest or fastest dragon, Drobots super intelligence and world-changing potential were obvious at an early age. He figured out teleportation, genetic reconstruction, artificial engineering and an award from the dragon library, when he was just 10 years old.

But why'll held trapped on that island, Drobot learned that his broken wing left him nowhere off the island, and without food he'd be dead by the week. So Drobot was left with an ultimatum: Repair your wing and risk a fly to the closest inhabited island, or be left to die. But being a dragon, he chose the 3rd option. On the island he discovered Arkeyan technology from an old Conqertron and it that short time built an Arkeyan power suit to save his own life. And blasted his way to freedom to his dragon home! This taught Drobot, one of life's most important lessons. Heroes aren't born they're built.

A lesson that also made for a pretty sweet logo.

'Blink and Destroy'.

But Drobots mind was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to his home in the Dragon Peaks, he became its sole protector for many years, before viewing this job too small, and dedicated his life to saving all of the Skylands. In his is own way. Yeah, I'm not talking like, just helping kids cross the street and being kind to your neighbour. Drobot decided to use his new power suit became a one dragon army of justice. And began creating new and improved technology, for his battle suit that all of the Skylands would forever remember him as… Drobot. And then he would create. Design. Think. Learn- and then he made himself one of the greatest forces of good there is! Drobot's power suit is amazingly built, but it hey typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold and blue-Traptanium alloy- which for those of you don't know Traptanium is often considered to be stronger than pure diamonds, his suit has the strength potential to hold up and move up to 10 ton objects, able to keep up with his fellow Skylander knight light- who is said to move at the speed of light (or even faster) and come with an on-board intelligence system, which controls his weaponry and can scan and find the weak points of his opponents- he is also able to channel some energy through his suit to his claws and able to hit or punch beings, with over 1.5 tons of force.

And for good measure, this baby comes loaded head-to-toe with weaponry. I'm talking wing-shot uranium gears (that explode), a giant supreme buzz saw blade that can cut through Traptanium, an E.M.P, magic and mind control proof outer-layer armour and the Drobots staple: eye and wing lasers! These energy blasts draw power from the reactor on Drobots back (and are said to move at the speed of light), to fire high-mass negatively-charged muons as a damaging energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the eyes and wings of his suit. But if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can switch modes, and blast an even larger beams of pure anti-matter,- anti-matter is that exact opposite of matter and if they should they would ever meet they would destroy each-other and release a massive amount of extreme radiation, known as annihilation. But his most powerful attack is the Omega destroyer blast- where he supercharges his anti-matter blaster to create a 10ft diameter beam of pure antimatter (but this does overload his systems and forces a re-charge, up to 10 minutes)! All these features come standard in his most often used suit– This armour specializes in adaptability, allowing Drobot to scan and adapt to the environment around him and to find weaknesses and patterns in his opponent to find the best possible way of achieving victory.

Oh, and there's also a time where he can use a rift-surge engine to combine with his suit, to become supercharged. But you can just call it… ULTRA GEAR DROBOT/ THE TECH BUSTER! As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with Skylands strongest beings, increasing all factors of himself by x10- and does show having enough power to destroy massive planets. With a combination of Arkeyan and Portal Master technology, in addition to the abilities of the of his power armour, the TECH Buster can deliver FAR more powerful energy blasts and hold its ground against entire teams of some of the strongest beings in the Skylands, such as when he withstood a fully charged punch from an upgraded Arkeyan conquertron (entirely made of a stronger hybrid traptanium), who had shown before having enough force to crack a 25 TON ISLAND OF TRAPTANIUM IN HALF- showing that this punch would have yielded 536 million tons of tnt! But his most powerful weapon yet comes in the form of his own Mind. Drobot has an intellect incredibly high in multiverse- inventing: time travel, dimension hopping and viewing, pocket dimensions and sometimes been hinted as knowing the origins of magic and life- as such, this makes him a master tactician in the field especially against other masters of strategy, and is known to out think and tire his opponent when searching for a weakness before engaging in combat. All this has led to him adding new features to his armour such as, pure unstable plasma thrusters, EMP, and opening portals which he uses it to imprison his foes in traptanium shards, his suit is impossible to be controlled and manipulated and even absorb energy and matter fields into his suits energy for redistribution. His suit is so strong it can tank hits from Spyro's and Cynders ultimate flame and lightning attacks and shoot anti matter beams so powerful and so far they can destroy 60 ton islands. Although Drobot might be a fairly weak dragon where he comes form he still finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.

He has survived 10 full power Golden Yamato blast from eon elite Trigger Happy (Which has another combined power to destroy a Dwarf Star), hold his own and defeat the entire Tech class- one on one without resting, and move faster than the Skylander Ninjini can track (who can see things moving three times at the speed of light) as well as dodge her legendary blades strikes when in combat. Not to mention his suit can actually learn and predict its opponent's next move and can somewhat regenerate it and himself in combat (though he rarely regenerates himself, as to him- it's a very painful process). And withstand the FULL BLAST OF a PORTAL RIFT OPENING- WHICH IS COMPERABLE TO a YELLOW STAR EXPLODING! DO NOT underestimate the TECH DRAGON. That being said, for all this power, Drobot's suit is hardly flawless. It has been known in rare occasions to malfunction in life-threatening ways, leaving Drobot helpless. Drobot frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them- even though this has caused to lose power in these occasions. But although he does have a shield to protect the open parts of his armour (which originate from his antimatter generator on his back) - it does show that without he is sort of useless in fighting without his tech. He has practiced in Dragon Kata and has improved his flying- he can still be easily defeated by more experienced dragons. He often uses a robot sounding voice because of his nervousness around other beings.

But even with all these flaws Drobot remains not only as one of the strongest tech Skylanders, but as a true defender of all that is good and smart.

'Enemy Terminated'.

Samus Aran is a legendary skilled intergalactic bounty hunter known for her exploits against the Space Pirates. What kind of being could possibly be or push a person to become this, and would sort of the arch nemesis to someone like her? They'd have to be, like, a celestial who could control suns and breathe out black holes. Nope. Just an immortal being with a passion for killing, destroying, and leading the space pirates: Meta-Ridley.

Ridley's life before the he became known as 'The God of Death' remains a mystery (as anyone who finds out about his past he kills). But in his time in the Metroid's game, he has been placed as the figure head for all of the blood and murder across the cannon universe- but, Ridley is a brilliant Space Pirate leader and is well-versed in robotics, but he is also a monstrous sadist happy to devour his foes after killing them. He is most infamous for his resilience, appearing again and again no matter how many times someone has defeated him, returning as a cyborg, Meta Ridley, and even returning after his death to plague them once more.

In his eyes, death is seen as a kind of sick entertainment for him and he repeatedly takes part in killing no matter the risk to himself. For him if there is no death in the universe there is no reason for living, so he placed himself (by the Mother Brain), to spread death and destruction all across the cosmos. So, Ridley began his crusade to end all life in the universe. And then, properly insert himself as the ruler of the space pirates. Ridley is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius, who prefers to place his opponents in unwinnable situations. However, if physical strength is required, he dons the mighty Meta form.

'Such a miserable and helpless little girl! Your existence is like a bad dream! I WILL ERASE YOU FROM THIS AND EVERY WORLD!'

Meta Ridley is a powerful battle armour created by both Ridley and Mother Brain to destroy Samus Aran. And it's been further enhanced by Ridley over-time by his own designs- creating 'OMEGA RIDLEY'. Forged using the strongest metals in the known galaxy, Meta Ridley is no ordinary piece of machinery or dragon. It comes equipped with Meson Bomb Launcher, Multi-Missile System, Ultra thermal Flame strike Projector, and his signature Kinetic Breath Weapon (as with all dragons can breathe fire).

He is able to fly (10x the speed of light), and has enough strength and durability to withstand or release the force of a planet exploding. Despite how capable the War Suit is, you may feel it has an obvious weak spot. His range is limited and he's slowed down from wearing all that armour. But the murder happy maniac is actually very fast and has a high level of stamina allowing his whole body to be extremely agile and can even use his own tail and a whip. He just wants his opponents to know EXACTLY who the one who's going to kill them is. Ridley's weaponry and abilities goes beyond his alien metal suit. In addition to his brilliant strategic mind, he as incredible strength, enhanced sense, regeneration, somewhat of an immortality (but this could be linked in with his regeneration), massive size, very agile and also can manipulate all manners of elements, such as: water, fire, earth, wind, energy, disease, machine and biological. Being a genius Space Pirate Lord, it's no surprise that Ridley's accomplishments match the expectations. He's equalled Fusion Gravity Suit Samus in combat, stabbed Hypersonic Saamaus, Survived a planet exploding, and kept up with Samus ship going 20x the speed of light.

Ridley is not solely dependent on his Power Suits. He sometimes subjects himself to single combat without his armour, which makes him much faster and agile than any ordinary dragon, capable of surviving wounds nobody reasonably should through his regeneration. Yeah! Like the time when a temple turrets all shot him in the chest through the heart with a highly concentrated plasma ray, knocking him down to the cliffs below, off the edge of a cliff, and landing head first in a canyon. He was up and getting ready for his next fight for Amaus in like a day- It's is often hinted that Ridley can keep regenerating as long as at least one of his major organs of his body can remain undamaged in a battle- which would make him extremely difficult to destroy.! Oh, yeah. Because Ridley always wants to kill what he hasn't kill- like some super crazy obsession of his. And his know-how with killing goes past insane and into absurd! While confined to a planet, he built an army of flying killer robots that went around the planet killing anything that moved- by the time he left, it was nothing but a baron moon. But most dangerous of all, Ridley is known to go into something known as 'Bloodlust', where he destroys everyone and everything around him with all his weaponry and skills, simply put- he goes berserk, becoming random with his attacks and destroys everything around him

Ridley's hatred of Amaus and life and drive to kill are stronger than any machine he can create. Take, for example, the time Amaus destroyed all of Ridley's fleet, causing the entire fleet to explode right into Ridley's face. This left the guy with half his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and he was impaled in five different places. EVEN LIKE THAT he still refused to give up, and to continue killing Amaus. But it's also that same cocky independence that serves as Ridley's greatest downfall.

... Even so, when there is peace and tranquillity in the galaxy, you can count on Meta Ridley to look those people in the eyes and slaughter every living thing… Just for the fun of it.

'DEAD, you are all DEAD- and I'll be the one to do it'

Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. It's Time for a Death-Battle

At a de-activated portal inside the Rampant Ruins, a troll takes out an energy source from his bag and places it inside, the portal activating it. He adds in co-ordinates in hopes of bringing forth a powerful warrior from another dimension. The portal opens up in a bright white light- as a dragon's silhouette begins to emerge from the portal. It then cuts to Drobot (inside his research lab) working on another Power suit- infused with time hopping capabilities.

Drobot's A.I.: Sir, we have a class 5 emergency- taking place at the Rampant Ruins.

Drobot sees Meta-Ridley on his security hologram and looks to see a robotic dragon destroying every village around the Rampant Ruins and killing every single living thing in sight. We see Ridley in his next village firing a thick breath of plasma at the houses, and chasing and eating fleeing Mabu.

Meta-Ridley: Prepare yourselves worms, I'm the death of you and this world.

Ridley flies over to the next island village, to continue to fill his need for senseless violence, death and destruction.

Meta Ridley: (Laughing) So much fun, I will devour you all.

He picks up a Mabu civilian as Drobot flies in.

Drobot: Hands off the dude, psycho! No one really likes a crazy train?

Meta-Ridley turns around holding the helpless Mabu.

Drbot: Oh yeah! (Drobot blasts Meta-Ridleys had with a high charge laser, causing him to let go of the Mabu) this place is protected. I'll send you the bill for all the damage you've done.

Meta-Ridley continues to scream at the top of his lungs- at sign of battle for him.

Drobot's remote A.I.: "Sir, take caution, I should probably remind you- there is dimensional energy surrounding this one, he won't go down as easy as other opponents you've faced. I had advice holding back until we are able to get a full report on this one's powers and abilities.

Drobot: Dually noted.

A.I.: I'll begin the scans immediately, just remain alive for as long as possible.

Drobot: Great. Be quick about it- I don't like the look in his eyes.

A.I.: Don't Worry sir, beginning scanning now.

Meta-Ridley gives off a psychopathic laugh as he activates his weaponry and flies towards Drobot and activates his suits main power.

Meta-Ridley: Remember my face little dragon. For when I hang your skin on my wall- I will relish in your blood.

FIGHT!

Drobot and Meta-Ridley charge towards each other and full speed and, as Drobot begins his attack by firing a full barrage of lasers, but easily being repelled by Meta-Ridleys force field, as he lands a full force punch into Drobot's chest, sending him flying back into the mountains side wall Drobot retaliates by blasting a series of uranium gears towards Ridley but all this causes for Ridley is to pull himself back at hyper-sonic speed. Why'll doing so he launches his multi-system missiles but not before Drobot uses his afterburner system for a sudden burst of speed to void them, as the missiles damage the mountain side of the area.

A.I.: His suits systems are absorbing the energy shot by your energy lasers- would recommend not using them, also adding two million to the damage charges.

Drobot: Not now! Have you located his weakness?

A.I: His suits cybernetics are very similar to yours, but I'm having difficulty determining the suit's alloy. It appears to have a stronger density to the traptanium we are currently using?

While they are talking, Drobot tries to barrage Meta-Ridley with a significant amount of laser shots multiple times, and using his after burners to try and out manoeuvre him and attempting to melt the armours or its circuitry, but nothing seems to be working.

Meta-Ridley: (Laughing) little fool both I and my armour are invincible!

Drobot pulls out and charges up one of his Supreme Buzz saws and aims for Ridley's neck.

Drobot: How about we test that little theory?

He fires it resulting in it managing to cut a massive gap between Ridley's shoulders and tearing apart his suit- but soon notices that Ridley's body beginning to regenerate itself, but it still doesn't faze Ridley (even a little) as he grabs Drobot and slams a Meson Bomb directly into Drobots face causing him to be sent flying all the way into the next island. Ridley crushes Drobot's tail while holding him upside down.

Meta-Ridley: I thought you were supposed to be tough.

Drobot: Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty junk pile with legs. No judging!

Meta-Ridley slams him again and tosses him into the air why'll being followed by a direct shot from Ridley's signature Kinetic Breath- causing a great deal of pain for Drobot.

A.I.: Sir, I have managed to calculate- that your opponent does have a regenerative property, but only as long as one of his major organs are still intact, also the estimation will be a 583 million dollar fee for the damage done.

Drobot: Thanks! Keep scanning, see if there's a fault in his armour!

Meta-Ridley throws himself towards Drobot, Firing his thermal Flame streak projector directly towards him- why'll savagely throwing his claws and whip like tail at the dragon to slice him in two, but he is fast enough and nimble enough and dodges it and uses his lasers to disorient Ridley. Ridley laughs as he unleashes a fully charged kinetic beam at Drobot, but it is easily dodged- but in turn destroys a small island in the distance.

Drobot: ok, now's the time! Activate the EMP!

Drobots EMP spreads to a far range and affects Meta-Ridleys suit.

Ridley: What, I can't move? This is Impossible!

Drobot: All right! Let's really make a dent in your armour!

Iron Man pulls out one out one of his Supreme Buzz saw and tosses it at Ridley.

Ridley: You honestly think that is going to work...?

Before he can say what it was Ridley blocks the Buzz saw from reaching his face with his left arm- but the blade slices it in half, before being knocked off course, and forced to watch Ridley regenerate a new arm in a matter of seconds.

A.I.: This entity's regeneration is very powerful- permanently damaging him will be difficult, sir.

Drobot: Don't worry, for now I'll be focusing on removing his armour- that is currently the only way I will be able to achieve victory.

Drobot then switches his main blasters setting to his anti-matter rays knowing that these could hurt Ridley's chance of survivals.

Drobot: OK! Keep scanning for any other weaknesses. It's time I go on to the offensive.

Meta-Ridley then fires another kinetic energy blasts at Drobot catching him off guard and sending hi m flying.

Meta-Ridley: Honestly I was expecting better...

A.I.: As you say sir, focus on the battle.

Drobot is unable to react in time to activate his shield and the energy explosion sends him crashing into an island. Meta-Ridley flies over to the island and ready's his teeth and claws for the killing blow.

Meta-Ridley: Thanks for playing little dragon. It was a... slaughter.

Drobot then breaks out of the island, turning it to nothing but rubble- activating his anti-matter blasters.

Drobot: No problem pal! But it's time the both of us got serious.

They charge at each other. Meta Ridley swings his claws and tail towards the tiny dragon, but Drobot is able to blast of his arms and tails using his anti-matter weaponry- forcing him to regenerate. Drobot starts ramming into Meta-Ridley's chest full force, but Ridley is just able to manoeuvre around them. The two then proceed to blast anti-matter rays and kinetic energy breath at one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final swift punch and tail whip from Ridley knocks Drobot to the ground. Drobot then proceeds to use his afterburners at full speed and force forward into Meta-Ridley before grabbing him, then flies down and drags Meta-Ridley through an Island. Ridley attempts to escape, but Drobot pushes him back with one claw and continues until Ridley is hit with the full force of his anti-matter charges and forced through another island (along with destroying the last piece of hit robotic suit). Drobot flies upward while Ridley is in mid-air, regenerating from the loss of his armour, then blasts Ridley downward to the village streets near a town hall. After Drobot lands, he flies forward toward Ridley, who has just gotten back up and fully regenerated. Ridley charges as well towards Drobot and the two grab each other, with Ridley's claws and tail attempting to slice and dice the little dragon. Both stand their ground, to which Ridley begins to laugh. A red energy courses through Drobots battle suit and Drobot is pushed back.

A.I.: It appears that he was stealing energy from your lasers, which effecting your anti-matter generator. Power is at forty percent and dropping rapidly.

Metal and scraps of material begin to wrap around Ridley forming him a new suit of armours for the one that was destroyed, as A.I. speaks to Drobot.

A.I.: I appears he can absorb and manipulate elements around him, this a very tactical and unique dragon sir, I suggest a new course of action.

Drobot: Don't worry, I have a plan: ATTACK!

Drobot tries blasting away Ridley's new armours, but only to a new piece to replace a piece he had blasted off, this only causes the villain to laugh.

A.I.: Power remaining at 20%.

Ridley: You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!

Drobot: A.I., reroute all power to the blasters and after-burner hydraulics.

Ridley: I'm the living embodiment of power, you are nothing more than another ant to crush under my...

Drobot smashes through Ridley's manipulated wall of rubble.

Ridley: What, that cannot be?

Drobot charges up for one last anti-matter blast.

Drobot: Game over, freak show!

Ridley dodges Drobot's last energy shot as his power suit shuts off.

Drobot: Uh, What's going on?

A.I.: We've lost all our power.

Drobot: Ugh, of course it does.

Ridley starts looking angrier and getting ready to go totally berserk towards a dragon who has just humiliated him, raising his claws for a full power killing blow.

Ridley: Little twit, you dare to make me look like some kind of fool. You choose a poor opponent to fight, prepare to be erased from existence.

Ridley hold up his claw and targets the young dragon's neck for the final killing blow.

Drobot: (beneath his breath) A.I. activate project Ultra Gear, I'm done messing around with this nut job- he's too dangerous, even by 'Kaos' standards.

Ridley swings his the charged attack at Drobot, causing a minor explosion and sending Drobot into a building. Ridley flies forward.

Ridley: I'm your death.

Drobot's Ultra-Gear armour then assembles before Ridley's eyes to help the fallen hero. Drobot breaks out of the rubble in his new and more powerful battle suit.

Drobot: I don't know, Ridley. Being one's death can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent dragon in the entire universe. I'm not anyone's death. All this time... I've been these peoples spark of life.

Drobot charges at Ridley full speed, breaking through his armour and knocking him back. Ridley tries to blast him with a kinetic blast, but Drobot blocks the power. Ridley then tries using more of his kinetic breath on his foe, swinging more randomly and becoming more psychotic, but Drobot dodges all of it and grabs Ridley's arms.

Drobot: I'll take this!

Drobot then ribs off Ridley's arm, and grabs the rest of Ridleys body, significantly weakening from the fight.

Ridley: What? What are you?

Drobot: As, you said- the last face you'll ever see.

Drobot charges up the power and pulls Ridley across the islands. He tosses Ridley towards another island and through a building and then tosses him back up into the air.

Drobot: Its over- OMEGA DESTROYER BLAST

Drobot unleashes a massive anti-matter attack that disintegrates Ridley, killing him- and leaving nothing left for him to regenerate from. Drobot then lands on the ground as a building near him collapses.

Drobot: let me guess, I'm taking the responsibility for this?

A.I.: Phone call from Master Eon.

Drobot: Tell him I'm not here, I'm uh, flying!

A.I.: Sir, you're on a live call.

Master Eon: Drobot?

Drobot: Uh, hi Master Eon! How are you?

Master Eon: Why have we just got a deposit from the Damage Company for over three billion dollars I…- Drobot hangs up (a part of the mountain collapse near Drobot)

Drobot: Ok I've dodged several bullets, for now.

Drobot flies off.

K.O!

Hell Yeah. Both Drobot and Ridley possessed incredible pieces of technology, but and both where naturally prepared for anything. Although it's true that Ridley could trade blows with Intergalactic bounty hunters in his War suit, but he has never faced anyone who has ways of using naturally occurring anti-matter as weapons, because anti-matter isn't an energy of matter, Ridley couldn't adapt or even absorb in time to properly figure out.

Yes, Meta Ridley could take hits from a planet exploding, making it able to take a force of over 63 sextillion tons of tnt, but when you compared it to Drobots suit which had the durability to survive a yellow star exploding- which 11,000 times greater than whatever Ridley's suit could take, the Ridley's suit couldn't do that good in damaging Drobots.

Ridley's greatest advantage was being able to regenerate from any wound (as long as one of his organs in unharmed and he could fly 5x faster than Drobot at best. But Drobot has faced beings faster than him and regenerators before and has come out victorious so these did not ensure him a win.

Also, if we base it off tactics and intelligence- there is no way Ridley could beat Drobot. Why'll Ridley could teleport across a galaxy and go invisible? There is no way who could out shine Drobot inventions of Time travel, Dimension Hopping and a teleporter that can move across the entire universe.

Plus, Drobot has far more actual power compared to Ridley. Ridley's strongest attack at best had enough force to destroy a planet, when Drobot had enough to destroy a dwarf star (which is still beyond whatever Ridley could survive). Ridley just wasn't suited for this battle

The winner is Drobot.


End file.
